OriginalShipping Collection
by RedXGreenFTW
Summary: These are various OriginalShipping oneshots I've put together as a story. Sort of. WARNING: contains lemons
1. Chastity

Green sighed as he pushed several documents off his desk and into the recycling bin. What with the lack of challengers at the gym on this particular Saturday, he had imagined he could get much paperwork done in his office. Turns out working for several hours straight was nothing short of a huge headache. Every little thing was irritating now: the rain pattering on the closed window, the bright office lights, the sound of footsteps just outside his office...

Wait, footsteps? Just as the muffled steps grew close, the door to Green's office was opened, and Green winced slightly as the door hinge creaked. "What is it?" Green sighed, rubbing his temples. Red came into the office and closed the door behind him. "Before you talk, please turn the lights off..." Green groaned. Red smirked slightly, as that was what he had originally planned to do. With the flick of a switch, the overly bright office was now dark, the only light filtering from the dreary, grey sky outside.

"Now why are you here? I told you I'd be busy." Green asked, not looking up from the papers on his desk that he was only pretending to be reading. Red said nothing as he approached the desk with slow, steady strides. He flattened his palms out on the desk and bent down so that he and Green were eye-to-eye as Green finally made eye contact. "Take off your pants right now." Red said huskily.

Green blinked, and then he smirked. He tried to maintain eye contact with Red as arousing thoughts had begun to flood his mind. "Now's not a good time for that, Red. It can wait until later." Green said somewhat disappointed. The last thing he wanted was for someone to walk in on them after hearing the commotion; as Red could get very loud. Instead of just listening to Green and making things easy, Red swiped his arm across the desk, scattering everything Green had been working on.

At that moment, it took every bit of willpower Green had not to flip his desk. "Red, I swear I will hurt you... just not right now." Green muttered. Before Green could make a move to pick up a sheet of paper at his feet, Red grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him so that their lips nearly touched. "I said take off your pants. Now." Red said coldly. Well damn, generally Red was more submissive and let Green initiate things. This was a sexy turn around.

Green took Red's wrist and made him release his shirt. "Fine, but you first." Green chuckled. Red scowled. "I'm not the one who has to take off my pants, you are. Now do it or I'll do it for you." Red snapped. Green gave him a quizzical look, but then he smiled in understanding. "Why didn't you say you were going to do that? It'd be a hell of a lot more quieter." Green said. Red furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering what the hell Green was on about.

Then Red blinked when he got the message. "I don't want to have sex, pervert." Red snapped. Green laughed. "I'm the pervert, huh? So why are you demanding that I take off my pants, then?" Green asked. Red sighed in annoyance and he shuffled his feet. "I need to find something..." Red muttered. Now Green really had no idea what the hell Red was talking about. "Uh, find what?" Green asked.

Red bit his cheek. "...my virginity. I need it back." Red mumbled. Green could only stare at him, dumbfounded. Trying not to laugh, Green leaned back in his chair. "You need your virginity back? Why?" Green asked. Red never exactly had 'the talk' about sex, so Green sort of had to fill him in later on. There wasn't much explanation as there was action, so there was still things that Red was unaware of. Like how you couldn't just get your virginity back after the first time.

"I found out you aren't supposed to lose your virginity until you get married, so I need my virginity back." Red started. "I don't know if one of your old girlfriends has your virginity, but you should get yours back too. You can have my virginity back after we're married." Red explained. Green could only stare at Red, failing to hide the grin on his face, before he couldn't take it anymore and started laughing loudly. Red could only stare and wonder if he had said something wrong.


	2. Grocery Shopping

Green quietly muttered to himself, reading his list aloud as he pushed a shopping cart half-full down an aisle. Over half of the items on the list was various junk foods that Green hasn't even heard of, courtesy of Red and his messy handwriting. What was the fourth item down, Melona Pops? What the hell were those? Green sighed and decided to just focus on what he had really come here for. "Let's see... we need shampoo..." he mumbled as he stopped by a shelf full of various hair products. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he only used a particular brand of shampoo and would rather go without than use another brand.

No other shampoo made him look as sexy, and he was pretty self-conscious about his hair. Fortunately only two people closest to him know about that. Unfortunately, one of those people just had to be Red. And there was the scarlet-eyed boy, running down the aisle with some small, red box right now like a little kid. "I dare you to get a cheap shampoo brand and use it for the rest of the month." Red said, grabbing a no-name shampoo bottle and tossing it into the cart. Green didn't hesitate to refuse. "Hell no." he snapped, putting the bottle back on the shelf.

"Whatever, you're too much of a pussy to dare subject your poop-brown hair to real shampoo." Red said, ruffling Green's hair just to rile him. Green had to slap Red to get him to stop it. Green then proceeded to attempt to fix his hair by combing it with his fingers. "I told you a thousand times; Don't. Touch. The hair. Ever." Green said through clenched teeth, taking his brand of shampoo off the shelf and tossing it in the cart. "And it's medium golden brown, NOT poop-brown. That's not even a hair colour, idiot." Green scolded, which only resulted in Red trying to hide a chuckle.

Green's attention was at last brought to the red box in Red's hand. "What's that?" Green asked, pointing to the box. Red held it up for him to see. "It's Pocky. Chocolate-covered cookie sticks. It's the best thing in the world and you're buying it for me." Red said, dropping it into the cart with various other candies and junk foods that were also apparently the best things in the world and things that Green had to buy for him. "Ha ha, no. You've got enough crap in here as it is, we don't need this. Put it back." Green said, taking out the box of Pocky and handing it back to him.

"If you don't buy this then no sex for a week." Red said, putting the box back in the cart. Green only took it out again. "Whatever, I'll just hire a hooker. She'd probably give better blow-jobs anyway." Green said, earning him a punch to the face. Instead of being a gentleman, he went and punched Red back. "Bitch." Green muttered to Red. "Ass." Red snapped back. At the end of the aisle, a concerned-looking mother was trying to keep her three year old son from witnessing what she imagined was a rather abusive couple.

"We can play a game where we make out with this." Red said, taking the Pocky from Green and putting it in the cart one last time. Green didn't bother trying to take it out again. "What, we can't make out without it or something?" Green asked, glancing at his list again. Red scowled. It's not like they couldn't make out, it'd just be more fun with Pocky. "Whatever. Can we hurry it up? I want a blow job." Red said rather casually. Green glanced around to make sure no one would overhear their conversation. "Red, we had sex, like, twice last night. And this morning. Plus you got a blow job before we left. Calm the fuck down, man." Green remarked.

"While you've been banging chicks I've been on a mountain for years with nothing but my right hand. You do the math. If you don't want to give me a blow job we can have sex instead. But I want to be on top this time." Red said. That's when Green sort of forgot that they were in a public place. "All you ever think about is sex!" Green yelled, resulting in several people stopping in their footsteps and looking around, several children laughing, an elderly woman nearly having a heart attack and some teenagers laughing louder than Green yelled.

"Of course that's all I think about, but there's no need to let everyone else know. Now I'm going to go get some chips." Red said, turning and walking away. Green stared on as he felt nearly haunted by the looks he was getting and the obnoxious teenagers' laughter. "...We have more than enough chips already, Red. Three bags." Green said after him, composing himself. Red only shrugged his shoulders. "No such thing as enough chips." Red called over his shoulder. Green forgot again where he was and yelled back; "How the hell are you not fat, you chipoholic cunt?"

At the check-out there were several boxes of condoms on sale and Green, knowing how much Red hated him using condoms for whatever reason, grabbed a box of XL-sized condoms. But Red only smirked. "I think you meant to get these." Red said, picking up a box of extra-small condoms and dropping them into the cart. Green mocked a quizzical look. "You're never on top, why would you need condoms?" Green asked, earning him a direct punch to the face, resulting in a very concerned cashier close to calling the cops. "Don't worry, he's always an abusive prick." Green said in a poor attempt to reassure the cashier as he dumped several bags of candy onto the conveyor.


	3. Rain

It's cold. It's raining. The clouds overhead are dark and mercilessly hide all the sunlight. There is no breeze, only a heavy downpour pattering loudly on Viridian City's rooftops and roads. It's just about impossible to walk on the sidewalk without walking through water and going through puddles. Just about everyone is indoors where they are warm and shelter, and a few people are running or walking quickly under hoods or umbrellas- just wanting no more than to get out of the rain and go home.

And then there was Red. He stood outside in front of Green's house in the rain, un-moving. Only wearing his summer outfit he always wore, he looked up to the sky and let the chilling rain fall on him; soaking through his clothes and dripping down his skin. Rain drops gathered on the brim of his hat and fell over his closed eyes. It was freezing and wet, and he enjoyed it. As a child, he never minded weather conditions, but he didn't care for them either. But this was different.

Being on Mt. Silver for years, it was almost always snowing. If it wasn't snowing, then it would either be hailing or somewhat sunny. And usually when Red came down from the mountain on his rare visits to see Green, it was sunny. He had nearly forgotten what rain felt like. He nearly forgot the gentle sound of the hushed rain as it hit the ground, how fresh the air smelled when there was precipitation. How, after being on Mt. Silver for so long, it wasn't even cold as it was perfectly warm while sunny days were too hot.

"What the hell are you doing?" a certain voice asked behind Red. He did not turn around; there was no need. It couldn't have been anyone else, after all. "You're gonna get sick out here, idiot." Green snapped. Red remained still as stone, not even opening his eyes. He just wanted to enjoy every moment in the rain while it lasted. Besides, it took a lot to get Red sick these days. Green could only stare as his rival and best friend just stood outside his house and let himself get wet.

Red inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, taking in a breath of the damp air. Why did the air taste good in the rain? "Go home, Red. If you don't leave now, it'll be long after dark before you're there." Green told him, pulling the hood of his jacket up as he went outside and stood beside him. Red stopped looking upward and stared ahead into the distance as he opened his eyes at last. He took in another deep breath.

"There's no rain on Mt. Silver," Red started. "It's always snow or hail up there, sometimes sun. I haven't actually felt rain in a really long time. A lot of people don't like the rain, but it's... beautiful. I almost forgot how soothing rain is. And I actually feel comfortable, soaked like this. And the air isn't too crisp or thick, and I'm trying to breathe slowly to enjoy it. Rain is... sweet. Why do people hate it, anyway? I guess they don't know what they have until they go without?" Red continued, and he shoved his hands into his tight pockets.

Green could only blink at the former champion. Generally Red wasn't a man of words, but he just spoke about rain more than he's ever really spoken about anything else in a long time. And he even used words like beautiful, soothing and sweet, which was strange for him. "So... I take it you're not going to leave until the rain's stopped?" Green asked. Red nodded his head in confirmation. For him, this downpour was a rare occurrence. It was a treasure he didn't want to miss.

Red didn't say a word when Green turned around and went back inside. He didn't really expect Green to stay outside in the rain and get soaked to the bone with him. Green would probably get sick, anyway. Red looked back up to the sky and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth wide and let rain drops get caught in his mouth and drain down his throat. They did taste oddly tangy, not exactly that purified, filtered water stuff.

Red was caught by surprise when he heard something next to him and looked to see that Green stood next to him again, and had opened an umbrella. Green just stood there next to him and stared ahead, then Green edged the umbrella a little closer to Red without making eye contact. "...There's room for two, if you want..." Green muttered. Personally Red just wanted to stay under the rain, but it was hard to decline an offer like this from Green Oak himself.

Red smiled one of his rare smiles and stepped under the umbrella, very close to Green. Even so, Red still held a hand out into the rain just so he could feel it. "You're like a stupid little kid." Green acknowledged. Red shrugged his shoulders, and he kept his hand out. Despite his remark, Green smirked at him. "To be honest, I want to stand out in the rain." Red told him. Green scoffed. "To be honest, I don't want you whining to me when you get sick, idiot." Green said, using his free arm to pull Red closer to him.


	4. Mountain Shenanigans

_1: First Words_

Red sat behind a boulder, waiting with Pika. It was Sunday, which meant that Green was bound to show up for his weekly visit with Red. The former champion was bored and had far too much free time on his hands, and making snow-Pikas had gotten old, so he decided to scare the living hell out of the gym leader.

And as predicted, Green showed up and wandered the summit of Mt. Silver. When he was dangerously close to the boulder, Red jumped up and screamed, "I am the champion!"

Green was startled, but he only stared at Red with a quizzical look before he started looking around. Red watched Green in confusion as he ran all over, looking around boulders and so on. Then Green glanced at Red, stared, and just shook his head before continuing his search.

Red had just spoken for the first time in years, and in Green's mind there was no possible way it was Red. So he spent three solid hours searching to find out who the hell had yelled at him.

_2: Birthday_

"So hold on… you want me to find you a red velvet cake with buttercream icing and cookies and cream filling? With the same extremely outdated Pikachu candles you had for your fifth birthday years ago?" Green asked over the phone.

As it was Red's birthday, the former champion was allowed to ask Green to get a cake for him, whatever cake he wanted. Usually Red would just ask for a simple chocolate cake rather than three different flavours like this.

Green ended up wasting a whole afternoon flying all over Kanto and Johto just to find the particular cake, and he ended up settling for some back-alley bakery that made custom cakes. It was nearly dark out by the time Green actually got the cake to Red.

"Oh, red velvet with cookies and cream filling and buttercream icing?" Red said when he saw it. "Sorry, I mean red velvet cake with cookies and cream icing and buttercream filling. My bad." Red said simply without so much as a thank you, resulting in said cake being thrown at his face.

_3: Intruder_

"This cave is like a maze. Where the heck is the exit?" a trainer mumbled to himself as he wandered the caves of Mt. Silver, a Venusaur following behind. The trainer nearly fell forward when he was hit in the back of the head with a rock.

He turned around and glared at his Venusaur. "What was that for?!" the trainer demanded. Venusaur only looked perplexed, having no idea who or what had just attacked his trainer.  
From a high ledge, hidden from view, Red and Pika were trying hard not to laugh out loud as Red picked up another rock. Green only watched the two of them from where he sat on a ledge, and sighed. This was the last time he asked Red what he did for fun up here.

_4: Training Technique_

"Red, I had to go to like three stores just to find this chocolate for you so you better—what the HELL are you doing?" Green asked as he arrived on the summit of Mt. Silver, where Red was supposed to have waited for him.

Red's back arched as he balanced a tower of snowballs on his nose. Not small, five-year-old-snowball-fight-worthy snow balls, but about the size used to make a large snow man. And Red had about five stacked onto each other on his nose.

"New training technique. Much better than rolling down the rocky side of the mountain only wearing boxers, I think." Red said nonchalantly, taking a few steps backwards, then forwards. Green could only watch the former champion in horror and confusion as he was still trying to figure out how the hell it was even possible for Red to even be able to pick up one of those snowballs, let alone balance even one on his face.

_5: Entertainment _

Green followed Red through a pine forest at the base of Mt. Silver, climbing over fallen trees and stepping over stumps as they made their way. Green was about to ask where the heck they were going when they came across a large clearing where they found a barn house. Green really didn't like the looks of this.

The barn house was clearly abandoned, full of holes with the paint peeling off of it, and there wasn't a single farm Pokemon in sight. Red looked over at Green and put a finger to his lips, telling Green to be silent, before they approached the barn.

From outside the entrance, Green was terrified to see a sleeping Ursaring in the barn. He quickly looked over at Red, and the former champion actually had a devious smirk on his face. Red sneaked over to the Ursaring, gesturing for Green to follow.

Green figured there was no turning back now, and did as Red did. When they were right up to the Ursaring, Red gave the hand signal and they both pushed the Ursaring over with all their might. The Pokemon rolled over and crashed into the barn wall before flailing around, and Red watched in amusement while Green suddenly feared for his life.

Amused or not, the two humans didn't hesitate to sprint away from the clearly faster Ursaring, and had to climb the nearest tree to save themselves. When they were high enough, they finally found the courage to look down at the Ursaring roaring at them. Green wanted to push Red off the branch when he pointed down and laughed.

_6: Releasing Tension_

"So what do you do?" Green asked. Red looked up at him from the other side of the fire. A storm had started outside the cave, and though it would have been simple for Red to trek through it, Green didn't dare go out there and would probably end up spending the night with Red.

"You know, what do you do? You don't have any magazines and I doubt anyone who comes up here would have sex with you. No offense." Green asked him. Red blinked, and he stood up. Green looked up at him in puzzlement then in shock as Red simply undid his pants and let them drop to the floor, and he dropped his boxers as well.

"I don't take my prizes in money when people lose to me up here. Speaking of which, you still haven't given me anything for your loss this morning." Red said nonchalantly, staring at Green expectantly. Green stood up and made for the cave entrance.

"That's what YOUR HAND IS FOR. GET SOME F*CKING MAGAZINES." Green snapped, heading out into the storm. Red only blinked, confused. No one else seemed to mind giving him what he wanted, why was Green freaking out? "Dumb virgin." Red muttered, pulling his pants back up.

_7: Directions_

"Okay, but why did you just 'switch caves'?" Green asked over the phone as he stood at the base of Mt. Silver. Apparently Red was no longer in the same cave and he had given Green directions on how to find his new cave: follow the stone pillars.

"Too many Zubats in my old one. Hurry up, you still haven't given me that blow job you owe me." Red said before hanging up. That was almost enough reason for Green to turn around and leave, but he wasn't going to pussy out now.

Near the cave entrance was one of the stone pillars Red had mentioned, which was a stack of perfectly balanced stones. Green managed to follow the first three down a simple tunnel, but then he found himself in a situation.

At a fork between two tunnels, there was one pillar directly in between them. Which tunnel was it supposed to direct him to? Green just took a guess, and headed to the right. He knew he must have been correct with his guess when he found another pillar soon.

He simply followed more pillars for what seemed like hours, and soon he had started noticing he was in locations that seemed familiar, and not just because he had explored Mt. Silver before. Just as he thought he was finally getting somewhere, he ended up at the exact fork in the tunnels. And he came from the left side.

It was only then did he realize that Red didn't actually switch caves. The former champion simply wanted to fuck with his head. "I ALMOST CONSIDERED THE BLOW JOB, YOU ASSHOLE!" Green shouted down the tunnel he came from, certain that Red was listening and watching from some ledge.

Green turned to leave and ended up facing a rather shocked female trainer who had just entered Mt. Silver. Green avoided the awkward spot he put himself in and just walked around her. It only took two seconds for her to get on the phone and start a chat with her friend about how Red and Green were now in a homosexual relationship. Green hit his forehead against the cave wall.

_8: Avalanche_

Green froze in place. He had only just shown up at the base of Mt. Silver and hadn't even entered the caves that would lead him to Red's location, but already Red was messing with him. Green could see the little bugger from the bottom: Red was riding down on Lapras' back…

…on an avalanche. Tons of snow was about to rain down all over, and there was no way to avoid it now. Green could only stand in place and just hope Red didn't intend to kill him. Either way, he swore he could see Red smirking down at him.

"Red, I swear to Arceus when this is over I will fucking strangle you…" Green muttered to himself before the snow came down, engulfing Green and everything around him.

_9: Death_

"W…why?" Green whispered. He had gone through the caves, ignoring those damn snow pillars, and made his way to Red's cave for another visit. When nothing bad had happened on the way, Green was suspicious, and he had suspected that something was terribly wrong.

And it was. In his cave, the former champion Red lay on the cave floor in a pool of his own blood. Green just didn't know what to think of it. "Why are you dead? Who would do this?" Green demanded, falling to his knees by Red. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry, Red… I'm sorry I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry I never laughed at your jokes, and if you were still alive I'd totally give you that blowjob!" Green sobbed. As if on cue, Red flipped over and unzipped his pants.

"I knew you'd come around." Red said simply, lying on the cave floor in what appeared to be very convincing fake blood. Green stood up, kicked Red in the gut, and left the cave. "What, do I have to ACTUALLY die to get some?" Red snapped.

_10: Crazy Climate_

Despite the last few weeks, Green still went up Mt. Silver to visit Red. He considered just never coming back, what with Red having nearly getting him killed and how he kept asking for a blowjob from Green. But something made him return to the mountain every week.

This particular visit was much different than others, and Green believed that Red had nothing to do with it. At the summit of Mt. Silver, Green had arrived and it was perfectly sunny with a clear sky. And in the next moment, there was a hail storm.

And then it cleared, and it was sunny again. And then there was a hail storm again. Green was seriously having a break down from the insane changes in climate, and soon he was on his hands and knees, screaming and demanding to know what he did to deserve this.

In the distance, Red watched in amusement with his Blastoise to his left and his Venusaur to his right. In truth, he just wanted to see what would happen if they used Sunny Day and Hail at the same time. Green just showed up at the wrong time. Despite this, Red didn't stop his Pokemon from changing the weather.


	5. Hard Times

Red entered the Pokemon Centre with stiff legs from the day's labor. Lifting cargo boxes to and fro from ship to dock and vice versa under a hot sun was a man's work, but the younger adolescent was just lucky enough to get a single shift at the docks today at all. In the early morning dozens of men would gather at the docks and pray that they were chosen for the day's work, and Red was almost never picked because he was so young. But he was actually picked today, and that was worth celebrating. But he couldn't spend a bit of the 125 Poké he made today; it was almost all he had.

In the Pokemon Centre, Red tried to ignore a woman sobbing about how her child could die if he didn't receive the health care that she clearly could not afford. The nurse only gave her an apologetic look, unable to help her without payment. But the nurse was used to this sort of thing. Red was just thankful that he himself hadn't fallen so ill; healthcare wasn't cheap and if he was gone there would be no one to support his mother. He didn't have a father, and he and his mother couldn't keep accepting charity from Professor Oak forever.

Professor Oak wasn't exactly rich himself, but he was fairly well off. He can even go out and catch Pokemon. Pokeballs are extremely expensive, so the odds of anyone owning a Pokemon were rare. The fact that Red even had Pika was something to be grateful about. The yellow mouse was currently in Pallet Town with Red's mother, as he didn't want to leave his mother home alone while he went out looking for work in Vermilion City.

In the back corner of the Pokemon Centre was a telephone that was free to use. Red dialed his home phone number and hoped that his mother had been able to pay for the phone line and that they hadn't been disconnected. He was relieved to hear that his mother had picked up the phone and say hello.

"Hi mom." Red said.

"Hello sweetie. How are you? Getting enough to eat every day? Do you need new clothes?" Red's mother asked, voice full of worry for her only son.

Red looked down at himself. His clothes haven't been washed in a few days and were covered in patches that were falling off already, as Red had tried to sew himself and failed miserably. This was one of three outfits he had. Red's stomach growled hungrily at that moment, and Red punched his gut as if to silence it. He hadn't eaten since he went to the soup kitchen yesterday. "I'm okay. My clothes are fine, I don't need any more. I go to the soup kitchen every day." Red lied.

"That's good. Over here the soup kitchen is still under construction, but it should be up in a few weeks. We still have the electric and the phone line's still up, of course. Have you been able to find any work?" Red's mother asked.

"They let me take shifts at the docks here every day. It's just lifting boxes and cargo. I usually get about 350 Poké a day." Red lied. He made nowhere near that amount of money nor did he get a shift at the docks each day. He was lucky to get one shift a week.

"Wow, that's amazing! Does that mean you'll be able to return home soon?" Red's mother asked. Red bit his lip. He had been away from home for a couple months now, mostly going from city to city looking for work. He had been in Vermilion for a few weeks now and would most likely move on if he couldn't get more shifts. "Oh, hold on, Red. Pika wants to talk to you." Red's mother said before he could speak, and she handed the phone to Pika.

"Pi pika pi!"

"Nice to hear from you too, Pika. How are things?"

"Pi pika pi, chu, pikachu!"

"Is that so?"

"Pika pi!"

"That's great. Can you give the phone back to mom now?"

"Pikachu~!"

"Bye, Pika."

"Hi Red. So, will you be returning home soon?" Red's mother asked. Red's lip twitched. He had his doubts as to whether he would return home for a very long time. He had already been to Viridian City, Pewter City and took an underground path to Vermilion. He still at least wanted to try for Saffron City before ever giving up.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I told you I'm getting good work here, so I might stay for another while." Red said, only half of that statement being true.

"Oh. I see." Red's mother said, only slightly hiding her disappointment. There was silence over the phone. "Well, please stay safe there. Don't go out at night, Vermilion City's docks aren't safe at night. I was told that there were Rockets there. And please, Red, don't you ever go to Saffron City. Even if you think there's work there, it's the worst of all with crime." Red's mother said.

"I never go out at night, mom. They let me sleep here at the Pokemon Centre. And I never planned to head to Saffron." Red lied to reassure his mother.

"Okay, good. You should go to sleep now; you're probably very sleepy after today. Please call me tomorrow, okay? I love you." Red's mother said.

"I love you too, mom." Red said. After their brief goodbyes, Red hung up the phone. Red turned and headed for the doors of the Pokemon Centre. "Weren't you planning on staying here for the night again?" Nurse Joy asked, stopping Red at the doors. Red had stayed the night here before, but he didn't plan on sleeping tonight, no matter how sore or tired he was from the day. "No thank you." Red said simply before heading out. He almost turned around to go back inside. It was cold enough at night, but it was even worse when you're right by the ocean.

Red wished he hadn't sold his jacket a week ago as he wrapped his arms around himself when a chilling breeze blew by. Taking a deep breath, he sniffled, and froze. Was he getting a cold? He better not be, it's just another reason for the men at the docks not to give him a shift. Red wiped his nose with his sleeve and started running for the docks. The new moon was already high, not offering any source of reflected light. It would be very difficult to see while working, but hopefully that only meant more shifts were open tonight.

Red had reached the docks and wandered around, only to find that no one was even out. There were no men manning the boats or cargo, and all that could be heard were the waves gently crashing against the rocks. Disappointed, Red turned around and was about to head back to the Pokemon Centre in hopes that there was still room for him there, when he saw people in the distance. All the way at the other end of the docks were a few men loading crates onto a cargo ship. There were only four or five, Red counted, and there were many crates.

Smiling at this newfound prospect, Red ran across the wooden docks in his cardboard-soled worn fake-leather shoes with holes in the toes. As Red approached, the men stopped lifting boxes when they had noticed him. They started whispering back and forth, and Red couldn't see them very well in the dark. "Good night, sirs. Would you pay me a bit if I gave you a hand with those?" Red asked sincerely, pointing to the stacks of crates. The men shared glances, as if uncertain of what to do.

"Sure, kid," one of them said, lifting a crate, "We'll pay you real good. Now get to it." The man said, carrying the crate aboard. With a wide grin, Red gratefully went to lift a crate. It was much heavier than he had expected, but slowly and surely he carried many crates onto the ship. As he worked, Red had noticed that neither the ship nor the crates had any logos. Who were these men, anyway? Well, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Red would be getting paid.

After Red set down the last crate, he left the ship and found the men waiting for him on the dock. "I have a question… what are you delivering? The crates were a lot heavier than most I've lifted. And your boat is unmarked." Red pointed out. One of the men took out a bottle and started drinking, and Red quickly realized that it was some sort of wine or other alcoholic drink. He was confused by this. He'd never seen anyone drink because of the prohibition of alcohol. So why was this man…?

Red's eyes widened in realization and he froze. Of course, how had he not realized before? These men were smugglers. And Red just helped them. That was a crime, wasn't it? Even if he wasn't aware of his actions? "You're… smugglers?" Red asked, looking around at the men. Suddenly one man sent out a Pokemon—which came as a surprise to Red, as hardly anyone owned Pokemon these days—and Red recognized it as Houndour, which breathed fire into the sky as soon as it was sent out.

The brief fire had provided just enough illumination for Red to get a glimpse of the crimson 'R's on each of the Rocket's uniforms. Red could feel panic arise. He was certainly at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was sure he would be burned to a crisp by this Rocket's Houndour. But instead of being scorched immediately, the Rocket who was drinking offered Red the bottle he had. "Might as well have a last drink, kid." The Rocket offered. Red swallowed hard.

"N-no thanks, I don't drink. But look, you can take your alcohol, I won't tell anyone I was here or that you were here, I won't tell anyone about this, I swear! I-I don't even want money anymore, keep it!" Red stuttered with fear. If Pika was with him, this wouldn't be the case. He would easily defeat the Rockets and alert the local authorities. But he had no Pokemon with him, and these Rockets had a Houndour at the very least. The most Red could do is beg for his life, but it wouldn't be much help.

"Sorry kid, but this is a special location on a special night. We can't risk any word of this getting out to anyone. We were supposed to do this real quiet-like, no witnesses. You're just a squirt, so we'll make this quick for you. Houndour…" the Rocket who owned the fire Pokemon said, and the Houndour reared up and was about to attack. Red silently whispered a prayer that his body would at least be well-hidden; he didn't want his mother to know of this. The Houndour opened its jaw and spat out billowing flames, and Red held his arms in front of his face and tried not to scream.

He felt warm, but otherwise no heat burning his flesh. Suddenly it was cold and dark again, and he opened his eyes and looked. The Houndour was growling, but not at him. Someone's Cubone was battling it! "Houndour, Bite!" the Rocket called. The Houndor pounced and bit Cubone's right arm, the one it used to wield its bone. Crying out, the Cubone managed to squirm from Houndour's teeth and now held its bone in its left arm. "Bone Club!" someone else called, and Cubone whacked the Houndour in the head with its bone.

Houndour immediately fell to the floor, defeated. The Rocket who owned it returned it to its Pokeball. "Let's bolt!" the Rocket hissed. The others complained, demanding to know why the hell he didn't have another Pokemon to fight with. The Rockets retreated onto their boat and left the harbor immediately. Red could only stare on as the boat left, still in shock over the fact that his life could have just ended if not for whoever owned that Cubone. Speaking of which…

"Hey, idiot! Why'd you let them get away?!" someone yelled, running over. Red turned and was face to face with Cubone's trainer. And it was quite a surprise to see a certain someone here. "Red? What are you doing here? You could've ended up at the bottom of the ocean, idiot!" Green snapped, returning his Cubone to its Pokeball. Red only blinked. Green was supposed to be in Celadon City and helping the police deal with Team Rocket there, what was he doing here?

"Green? I… Well I could ask the same of you." Red said simply, shuffling his feet slightly. Green turned and started walking away, and Red followed. "You've got to be kidding. We've figured out that this is Team Rocket's prime smuggling spot, and I waited until it was a small night for them so that I could easily deal with them and arrest a few myself. Then they could be taken in for questioning. But you just had to interfere, didn't you?" Green snapped.

"Arrest a few yourself? You're not even a cop! And you're the one with Pokemon on hand, it's not my fault. I was only looking for work. It was dark as the ace of spades, how the heck would I know whether or not they were Rockets?" Red asked. Green stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face him. "You mean you HELPED them?!" Green snapped, making Red flinch. Red bit his lip. "It's not like I knew, okay—ah… atchoo!" Red said, sneezing loudly before sniffling.

Green went from being angry to worried in a heartbeat. "Are you… sick?" he asked quietly. Red shook his head, only to sneeze twice. Green removed his own jacket and offered it to Red. "Well no wonder, you're in rags. Why the hell are you out here in the first place? You should be getting some sleep." Green said, still holding the jacket out to him. Red wrapped his arms around himself and glared at Green. "Relax, I know you hate charity. Just borrow it until you're indoors somewhere; it's freezing." Green said.

Red stared at the jacket that Green was offering. Red absolutely hated when people offered him things when they found out about his current living conditions. He never was egotistical, but what he considered charity still dented his pride. He refused to accept money or food or anything else without earning it. But Green was his friend, and he was only letting him borrow the jacket for a short time. And it truly was cold out, and the last thing Red needed was to get sicker.

Hesitantly, Red accepted the jacket and put it on, buttoning it up tight to his chin. "You know that the Pokemon Centre around here offers rooms—" "I know." Red interrupted calmly. The two of them resumed walking through the docks. "If you know, then you should be there. You shouldn't be going out at night, not even to find work." Green explained. Red stopped walking, hanging his head and staring at his worn shoes. Green stopped and turned to face him. "What now?" Green asked, sounding irritated.

"…not everyone has it easy like you do, Green. Not everyone only has themselves to worry about. Your grandfather and sister are fine working at the lab, and you're out here on your own initiative. I'm not. My mom is at home, wishing I was there with her. But I can't go home because there's no work there. No work means no money. No money means starving and freezing. And I can't let my mother face any of that, not anymore." Red explained solemnly.

Green's lip twitched, and he tried to think of something to say. "Red, I understand what you're going through, but you—" Green was silenced when Red snapped up and glared at Green with the most menacing look he had ever given anyone. Green actually took a step back. "No, Green, you DON'T understand! No matter where I go, there's no work! I can hardly get a shift here at the docks, the archeologists at Mt. Moon literally KICKED me out of their site and people couldn't care less at Viridian City because everyone but outsiders have work there!

"Don't you get it? I have no choice but to wander at night as well as the day looking for work! And even if I tried to rest up at night, it'd be useless because I CAN'T sleep! All I ever think about is how my mom is doing, whether she's telling the truth about getting enough to eat and being able to pay off bills and things, or whether she's lying about her well-being just to console me… like I'm lying to her…" Red yelled, and suddenly his expression softened before he started crying.

Red quickly rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and sniffled, trying to stop his uncontrollable tears from flowing. Green had never seen such an outburst in his life, let alone an outburst from Red. Green approached Red, and the raven-haired boy refused to meet his eyes. He flinched slightly when Green's hand reached out, but Green only put the hood of his jacket over Red's head. Red blinked and looked up at Green in curiosity. Green smiled down at him.

"I know saying sorry would be pointless, and I know you hate charity, but… stay with me for the night at least." Green offered. Red looked perplexed. "You… you have a place here?" Red asked. He thought Green just stayed at the Pokemon Centre in Celadon City, no matter how well-off he was. "Well, a hotel room. Just for one night. Apparently you don't like staying at the Pokemon Centre, but I'm not letting you wander around out here. Besides, maybe I could help you get some sleep for a change." Green said.

Red considered this. The Pokemon Centre wasn't the best place to sleep, anyways. They had the cheapest straw cots for guests staying free and they always had the lights on. It actually contributed to Red's insomnia. Even so, the Pokemon Centre is no doubt full by now. And sleeping in a hotel room with a real bed sounded lovely. "Well, I can't. I really need to find some work for the night. And I can't accept that from you unless I could pay you back, which I can't." Red said, beginning to unbutton the jacket Green had let him borrow.

Green took Red's hand and stopped him from unbuttoning the rest of the jacket. "Actually, you can pay me back. All I want you to do is, well, do whatever I say. Just for the night. There, problem solved. Besides, the odds of you finding work out here now is nowhere near the slim odds you get in broad daylight anyway." Green said. Well, he did have a point. And Red felt like he already owed Green after the incident that occurred not even ten minutes ago.

"Well… fine. Today and tomorrow, for the room, letting me borrow the jacket, and dealing with those Rockets." Red said. Green smirked. Red really knew how to get himself into trouble. "Alright. First, button up that jacket already and follow me." Green said, walking on. Red did as he was told, and buttoned up the jacket again as he followed behind Green. They soon came to a plain building, though the inside of it was the opposite. It appeared rather luxurious compared to most places these days, with a red carpet and fine furniture.

"Up here. I have my room for the night and morning." Green said, going up a flight of stairs. Red couldn't help but glance all around in wonder at the fancy place as he followed Green blindly. Green noticed this and held back a chuckle. Upstairs there was a long hallway lined by various doors, and Green stopped at the first door to the left. Taking out a key he unlocked it and entered. It was a rather large room with a queen-sized bed with fresh sheets, a bath room with a tub fit for a few to the left, and a dining area to the right.

Green was clearly even more well-off than Red had realized. Green told Red to make himself at home before heading into the bathroom. Red unbuttoned and removed Green's jacket and set it down on the chair in the dining area after having removed his shoes and setting them by the door. He was beginning to really like the idea of staying here for the night with Green. Speaking of the brunette, he was finished in the bathroom and now sat on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes.

"Where do I sleep?" Red asked. Green, with his back to Red, smiled deviously. "Well, there's only one bed, so you're sleeping with me." Green said nonchalantly as he removed his shirt. Red stood stiff and could only stare at the back of Green's head as his face heated up. He would have to share a bed with Green? "I-if we have to sleep together, then can you at least keep your clothes on?" Red asked nervously as Green had stared removing his trousers. This only resulted in a chuckle from Green.

"Well, if you insist… for now…" Green said, muttering that last part as he put his pants back on. "Pardon?" Red asked, thinking he heard Green say more. Green only shook his head and lay down underneath the covers, near the end of the bed. Well, at least each side of the bed was made relevant and Red didn't have to worry about it getting too awkward. At least it's a queen-sized bed and not a single twin-sized bed. Red didn't bother removing his clothes as he got under the covers and lay strictly on his side of the bed.

Everything was good so far; Red was in a comfortable bed in a warm room for the night. Even if he felt a bit awkward with Green at the other end of the bed, he felt like he could actually get some sleep tonight. Or at least that's what he thought up until the point Green rolled over and was now pressed against his back. "G… Green?" Red squeaked nervously. Hearing no response, Red assumed that Green had fallen asleep and decided that this was an accident. Red was almost about to try to fall asleep again when Green's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer, and Green's other hand was now making its way up Red's shirt.

Red lay frozen on the bed in shock and horror as Green began nuzzling his neck. "Green, what are you doing?" Red snapped, trying to squirm his way out of the brunette's grasp when Green only held him closer and tighter than before. "I'm receiving payment. You said yourself that you would only accept things after earning them, and you're earning the night here by doing what I want you to do. Now just lie still for now…" Green whispered huskily before he kissed Red's neck, making the crimson-eyed boy flinch slightly.

If Green wasn't right about Red owing him one, Red would have retaliated against Green and leave as soon as he could. But he actually did have to pay back Green, and if this is how Green wanted it, then Red could do nothing about it but lie there and take it. Green knew this, and he also knew that this is what he'd been wanting from Red for a long time. He just finally received the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted. But he also pitied Red, and it didn't take a genius to know that this isn't something Red wanted at all.

"You don't have to worry, Red. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise." Green whispered in between gently kissing and sucking Red's neck. Red shivered as Green's hand went further up his shirt, and his fingers encircled Red's nipples. "I… I won't like it…" Red stated nervously, though he couldn't deny that having his neck kissed felt nice. Even Green's hand on his chest felt good. But he wouldn't dare admit it.

"You'll like it, Red. I can make you like it." Green breathed in his ear, and suddenly his other hand loosened slightly around Red's waist as it reached into the raven-haired boy's pants and took hold of his member. Red's eyes widened at the sudden contact and he could already feel himself heating up down there. While sucking and slightly nipping at Red's neck and tweaking his nipples in his fingers, Green's hand began stroking Red's sex organ in slow, steady motions. Red shook slightly and he bit his lip to prevent a single sound from escaping as Green's hand alone was beginning to overwhelm him.

Green used his left hand to continue rubbing Red, and he used his right hand to slowly remove Red's sweaty shirt. Red raised his arms and allowed Green to take off his shirt and toss it to the floor. Suddenly Green shifted, and he grabbed Red and rolled so that Red was now lying on his back underneath him. Green kneeled over him and continued to stroke Red's erection as he used his other hand to remove Red's pants. He pulled them down to just below Red's knees, and Red kicked them off. Green was beginning to think that Red was starting to like this; but Red shut his eyes tight and looked away from Green.

Green stopped stroking and withdrew his hand, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased when Red let out a soft moan of need when he stopped. Green leaned over, which only made Red even more rigid as he lay there with his muscles tight. But all Green did was give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Red, don't be so tense. You'll only hurt yourself. Just relax and I'll do the rest." Green told him. Red loosened up slightly and opened his eyes to face the brunette. "I…I can't relax, I don't want this. There… isn't there another way to pay you back?" Red asked nervously.

Green grimaced and sat up. "Well if you can't relax, then there's no point. I'll only end up tearing you, and not even I have the money to get your health care after that." Green said disappointedly, about to crawl over to his side of the bed. Well Red told himself that he didn't want anything physical to do with Green, but now he was having second thoughts. He actually didn't mind the kissing, and he couldn't help but love it when Green was rubbing him like that. In fact, he wanted Green to touch him again.

"W-wait…" Red started. Green looked down at Red's naked form lying in front of him. He noticed that Red seemed to sink slightly into the mattress, and he wasn't gripping the sheets for dear life anymore. "I… I can relax… I'm ready…" Red stuttered, unable to make eye contact with Green. The brunette still wasn't convinced. "No, you're not ready. And I was stupid to think that I could just make love to you without even telling you how I feel about you." Green said, going over to his side of the bed and lying under the covers.

Red suddenly felt guilty, like he had just ruined everything. And—and he could hit himself for having such thoughts—he was beginning to wish that Green would have sex with him. So, Red pulled Green over to the middle of the bed and onto his back. Red planted himself on top of the brunette, straddling his hips. "Green, I'm serious. I… I think I have feelings for you too. So… fuck me." Red said calmly as he stared at Green's chest. Green was caught by surprise at this, but his surprised expression was quickly replaced by a devious smirk.

"Pretty vulgar and straight to the point," Green said, grabbing Red's waist and rolling over so that he was on top of Red now. "I like that." Green whispered, wedging his knee between Red's legs, making the raven-haired boy blush awkwardly. Green took a firm hold of Red's erection and started stroking him again, and Red didn't bother to hold back a rather loud moan. Green could tell that Red was starting to reach his limit as he shook and started bucking against his hand. He could feel Red's release approaching in his hand alone.

"G-Green… don't stop…" Red breathed, sweating as his body arched and contorted. But Green had to let go of Red, which resulted in Red making a sound in between a groan and a whine, clearly wanting him to keep going. "Sorry, but the best part comes next." Green said, slowly opening up Red's legs. That's when Red was suddenly tense again, which Green noticed immediately. "Red…" Green said, his voice not as soothing as it was before. Red looked somewhat embarrassed, and he tried to relax, but to no avail. "I'm sorry… I just can't relax, I'm trying…" Red said, looking like he was about to cry. Green couldn't have any of that.

Green leaned in close and planted his lips on Red's before playing with his bottom lip. Red reluctantly parted his lips, and Green was given permission to enter. Just as Green slipped his tongue into Red's mouth, he also inserted a finger slowly into Red. Green managed to keep Red from tensing up by gently making out with him, twisting his tongue with Red's, as he steadily pushed his finger deeper within him. Soon Green was as far as he could go, and he inserted a second finger.

Green spread his fingers to stretch Red and open him up as he continued to kiss him lovingly, and soon he decided that Red had been prepared enough. Green removed his fingers and pulled away from Red. He opened Red's legs further and positioned himself, taking hold of one leg over his shoulder and wrapping his free arm around Red's waist. The end of Green's erection found Red's entrance, and Green began to carefully push himself inside.

For the most part as Green made his way, Red managed to keep himself loose as he lay underneath Green and let him in, but when Green was about halfway through Red couldn't help but tighten and close up, preventing Green from going in further. Instead of scolding him, Green knew he simply had to get Red to relax. Green leaned in once more to kiss Red, slipping his tongue in Red's mouth once again. Just as Red made a sexy little whimper at the back of his throat, he softened up just enough for Green's member to go in deeper.

As soon as Green was in as far as he could go, he slowly began to withdraw. For a moment, this confused Red. Was it over already? He was about to ask Green if it had ended so soon, only to cry out when Green pushed himself back in. The same motion was repeated over and over, and as Green went just a bit faster and harder with each thrust, Red only felt hotter and more aroused. It didn't take very long for Red to move his pelvis in sync with Green's.

Soon they both had reached their limits, and Green came in Red before the raven-haired boy did. They both went still as they overcame their climaxes, and eventually Green slowly pulled out of Red and lay down next to him, panting. After a few minutes, Green rolled over to face Red, only to find him sleeping peacefully. Green smiled and held Red close to him. "I knew I could make you get some sleep for a change." Green whispered, closing his eyes.


	6. What's Lost

_"Why?" Green asked shakily, voice barely above a whisper. He felt cold even in the warmth of his own home, and he was almost shivering. In the midst of his childhood friend and rival, he couldn't feel anymore lonelier. After he had just reached the top of the world days ago, suddenly everything around him was falling apart. Just as he had reached any goal he had ever made, he lost it all and was no one again. Just Green Oak, an orphan from Pallet Town. No more. The only thing he ever really had was his best friend, and even that was about to disappear right in front of his eyes._

"Why?" Green growled, glaring into what he now saw as cold, crimson eyes with no remorse. Green stood up from his desk chair where he had been composing an email and he faced Red, who had entered his home and bedroom without so much as a call or an invitation. Red only stood there in front of him and stared, unmoving and silent. There was no need to speak. He had said all he needed to. Green knew everything Red wanted him to know, and that was all there was to it.

"I literally became champion three days ago. After finally getting to the one point I ever wanted to be at, after obtaining the only thing I had ever asked for, I lost it after five minutes. Five minutes, Red! Why? Because of YOU. You took everything I ever wanted away from me. And now, just as I'm offering my place as a mere gym leader—which is five places below where I was days ago—you're telling me that you're LEAVING?" Green yelled, unable to contain the anger he felt toward his so-called friend any longer.

Green's hands were balled into fists, cold and clammy. His fists were so tight his nails dug into his skin and he was almost bleeding. His heart was pounding fast and hard in his chest, and it was almost painful. He struggled to at least keep his breathing under control. He felt hot, and he wanted no more than to hit something. Like smashing Red's face in with his fist, for example. Red shrugged his shoulders. He had no more to say. He already told Green he would be leaving for Mt. Silver to train. That was all that needed to be said, though Red supposed he could at least say something on account of Green's clear despair.

"Sorry." Red said quietly with all the calmness of the world. But the word was meaningless to Green. It sounded like Red couldn't care less about him or anyone else, even though Red truly meant what he had just said. "Sorry?" Green started "You're SORRY? Oh, I guess that makes everything so much better! Just saying sorry can totally take back everything and I can be a champion again, right? Hell, maybe you can even stop being such a heartless prick? I don't think so, asshole!" Green screamed, and despite every signal in his mind telling him not to, tears began to fall from his eyes, and not even his pride could stop them.

"Get out of here! Just get the hell out, and don't ever come back! I never want to see you again! I never want to see your fucking red eyes, I don't want to hear your stupid voice, I don't even want to remember you! I hope you just freeze or starve to death on that fucking mountain! Get lost and die!" Green screamed at the top of his lungs, face red and knees about to crumple beneath him. Red didn't need to be told twice. He did as he was told and simply left without another word. As far as he was concerned, Green didn't want to see, hear or even know him. That would be Green's last request of him.

As soon as his ex-best friend was gone, Green allowed himself to fall on his hands and knees, where he proceeded to cry loudly. For the past three days, he had remained silent and his pride forbid him from letting others know of his distress. Now it all came back like a grand explosion; all it took was for Red to trigger it. Just the sight of him was enough for Green to get angry. Green didn't bother thinking about what he said; he didn't care. He didn't want to care. He just wanted Red gone. Out of sight, out of mind.

-

Red sat quietly on a snowy ledge, a harsh wind freezing his numb face. Snow soaked through his pants and bits of hail chilled the rest of him to the bone. Wearing no more than his usual summer outfit, consisting of jeans, a short-sleeved jacket and black shirt, he probably would have frozen to death by now if he hadn't already adjusted so easily to the climate of Mt. Silver. No matter the season, snow storms were a daily occurrence. While most would take shelter, Red found the blizzards perfect to meditate to.

If there was no blizzard right now, Red would be standing on the ledge overlooking the greatest view of the Kanto region possible. But of course, the snow storm was better. He'd rather not get a glimpse of the region, as the view only saddened him. Every moment, every event in his journey would only come flooding to his memory upon seeing all the places he had been to. The places that had helped to numb him. But if he were truly numb, then would such thoughts sadden him?

Red shook his head at the thought and cleared his mind once more. Such sentimental things did not matter to him. Not anymore. All that mattered was getting stronger, finding his limit and breaking it. If that wasn't what life was about, then he wouldn't even be here at the summit of Mt. Silver. He'd be at the Indigo Plateau, battling all sorts of trainers that could never meet his fighting standards and living a life of financial success and fame. Or he would be living a quiet life in Pallet Town with his mother, and his entire Pokemon journey would have been pointless in that case.

Neither life style appealed to him, and so here Red was. There were no people to bother him, no voices to disturb the tranquil silence other than the winds… "Hey!" a voice called behind him. Of course, there were exceptions to everything. Red's eyes opened wide in a split second, and he jumped to his feet. That voice, it couldn't be…? Red didn't bother turning around, he knew who the voice belonged to. It was the voice of a person who didn't want to see his face, so he should keep from turning around, lest he not fulfill the person's final request to him.

"Arceus, how the hell are you even alive? Why are you out here? Isn't there, like, a cave where you take shelter?" Green yelled over the roaring wind, holding the hood of his jacket over his head with a gloved hand. Red did not reply. He had to remain silent. He never spoke anymore, so it wasn't hard. But he had to remain silent most now of all times, as he had to remain silent for Green. The brunette never wanted to hear his voice. "Dude, can you even hear me? Whatever, here!" Green called, standing right behind Red and holding out a bag.

Red sighed quietly, knowing that he would have to turn around and face him. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault now. But he would still have to try to hide himself from the brunette. Red tipped the brim of his cap over his eyes before turning around, and he blinked. As if it wasn't a big enough surprise to see the one person who seemed to hate him most here of all places, Green had even brought him something and was offering him a bag. Red hesitantly took it, and he only now saw how white his hands had become after a year or so of being on Mt. Silver.

"I have no idea how you're surviving up here, so I brought you some food." Green said. Red opened the bag and peered in. Indeed there was food; fresh fruits, bread, bottled water and cookies. Red had only been eating berries and snow during his stay on Mt. Silver, so just the sight of any sort of food made his mouth water. But he would contain himself as long as Green was here. Red said nothing; he only nodded his head in thanks before turning his back to the brunette again. Green scowled. He was hoping Red would at least say thank you. But he made no comment.

"I'm the gym leader in Viridian City now. I get plenty of challengers coming in. That probably means you'll be getting plenty of challengers coming up here to face you some day. So how is your training here, anyway? Gotten any stronger?" Green asked him. Of course, Red did not utter a word. Though for some strange reason, Red found that he had an urge to speak to Green. To say something, anything. He wanted no more than for his best friend to hear his voice.

"…good…" Red whispered, the word no more than a breath. Even if the wind wasn't howling, Green would still not have heard him at all. Red figured this was the case, and he nodded his head in reply to Green's question. The edge of Green's mouth twitched upward in a forced smile that was gone as soon as it had come. "Well… it was nice seeing you." Was all Green had said before he turned and started walking away, leaving the same way he came.

Red suddenly felt fear all over. He actually felt the cold of the snow; he no longer felt numb. And it was hurting. All because Green had simply come up to see him for a minute. But after Green had said such hateful words to Red a year ago, the former champion was led to believe that the gym leader would never cross his path again. Yet here he came. With food, even. And Green even seemed to care for Red's well-being. It made Red feel… human. And he was afraid of losing that feeling again. Red turned around, about to bolt after Green, but the gym leader was already gone. Not even his footprints in the snow remained now.

Red frowned, and his eyes began to glaze over with tears that he blinked away. Red tilted his cap over his eyes again. Oh, he was human alright. And humans were vulnerable. He was feeling cold again. Now he had to become numb all over again. And he would probably never be human again. Such was the way of a true champion. If Green ever did visit him again, he would continue to remain silent. He would not dare make eye contact with the gym leader. He would stay loyal to the brunette's request, and he would not let himself be human again.

-

Green shivered and his teeth chattered. He gripped his jacket tighter around himself and pulled his hood down lower over his head, only for the wind to blow it back again. It was so cold that it hurt, bits of hail and snowflakes whipping his face. He nearly stumbled through the snow; his feet were more than numb as the snow beneath him went up to his ankles. He struggled to see through the storm, to find the familiar outline of a certain figure standing on a ledge or sitting in the snow. "W-where the hell are you…?" Green hissed, his voice lost in the wind. Red was always outside when Green would come to see him.

For the first year Red had been training at the summit of Mt. Silver, Green paid him no mind. He wanted to forget all about the former champion, his childhood friend. After that first year, Green had become the gym leader of Viridian City and had overcome his loss. He didn't necessarily forgive Red; he had just sort of forgotten what had occurred between them. Green had gone up the mountain to see Red and bring him food one day, and he had been visiting Red every Sunday for the next year or so.

Green enjoyed his visits with Red, though they were very brief. He would only bring Red food and other items like blankets, and he would inform Red of current events. Green wasn't sure himself why he enjoyed seeing Red so much. Maybe it was just a relief to see that his best friend was still alive. That was all that Green knew about Red as of yet; that he was alive. Red never spoke a single word when Green was around. Red would barely even face him, and when he did he hid under his hat, as though he were afraid of Green.

Green had no idea why Red did this, why he seemed to act either afraid or inhuman. He didn't remember the hateful words he had screamed at Red before the former champion left for Mt. Silver a couple years back. And so, Green would visit Red once a week for the next year. After that year, Green gradually began to visit Red less and less. Sometimes he'd skip a week. Sometimes he'd skip a couple of weeks. A month. A few months. Green struggled to remember the last time he saw Red. Was it a few months ago? He thought so, anyway…

Well, all that mattered was that he was here to see Red now. But Green couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he made his way; he had left Red alone up here for so long. Clearly Green had been away for a while, as he hardly had any sense of direction and almost no idea where he was going now. He stopped walking for a moment, and started looking around in all directions. Where was he now? Where was that ledge Red was always at? Where was anything? It was all the same. Every way he glanced, it all looked the same. No more than a deadly storm. Now Green didn't even know where he had come from.

And then he saw a flash of movement in the distance. He stopped and focused on the spot, and blinked. There was something moving alright. Something small and agile. And it appeared to know where it was going. "H-hey… hey…! Hey!" Green called out before coughing violently, his voice cracking as his throat felt frozen and dry. Whatever it was that was running had stopped and turned, looking at Green through the snow. And just as Green was beginning to recognize the creature's silhouette, there was a flash of blinding light.

And another flash, and another. The creature was trying to produce light in order to guide the human with the familiar voice. Green ran, and tripped, until he made his way to the Pokemon that was almost his own if he hadn't taken Eevee for himself. "Where's Red?" Green asked breathlessly. Pika didn't really reply, it just sort of started running again, making sure that Green could follow and keep up. As Green ran, he noticed something. Pika had something in its mouth. What was that? He could hardly see.

"What are you carrying?" Green asked, hoping Pika would show him. It did not, it only ran. Soon Green was certain that he was somewhere on the mountain he had never been to before, something just told him so. And then there was no snow falling down or underneath him. There was dirt under his shoes, and stone above and around him. It took him a moment to realize that he was in a cave. So this is where Red took shelter. Why hadn't he ever brought Green here?

Green looked down at Pika and finally saw what the yellow mouse held in its mouth: a flower. It was a gorgeous mountain flower that must have been rare, as Green had never seen such a flower in his life. Its stem and leaves were of the darkest of greens, nearly black. It was almost like a rose, but smaller. Its petals appeared to be a light gold with crimson trim; the flower almost appeared to be bleeding. Green didn't really care much for flowers, but he had to admit that he was almost intrigued by the pretty plant. But why would Pika need a flower?

Green took a few steps into the cave before he actually looked into it, and he stopped in his tracks. Green felt a quaking chill flow through him that felt like he was being stabbed by icicles; so much colder than it was outside. He almost wished he ended up lost in that storm—he would have been warmer than he was now. There, at the end of the cave about three feet from a small fire that was somehow still going, was a pile of flowers. Flowers of all colours, all types. Some with thorns, some with large leaves. Some wilted, some fresh. Green only just noticed the scent that came off of them; it was too many different scents at once to even comprehend and they made him feel light-headed.

But that wasn't what really got to him. It was what was in the middle of all the flowers. There amongst the flowers was Red, lying peacefully with a long-wilted rose in his hands. Green swallowed hard at the sight, and finally composing himself he slowly took stiff steps toward the former champion among the flowers. His raven-black hair that contrasted greatly against his pure, white skin was now several shades lighter, appeared more so grey than black.

Red's skin was as white as snow, and it still appeared so. Except his skin didn't appear white as fresh snow, it was grey, like dirty snow. About as fresh as grave soil. But what really got to Green was the fact that Red looked so peaceful, so relaxed. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed Red was just sleeping. He wasn't fidgeting or hiding behind his hat anymore; he was relaxed and his face was visible, as his hat rested under his hands that held the wilted rose. Wilted. Green could use that word to describe Red right now.

Roses were a beautiful, favourable flower, and people were always picking them for their appearance. But when a rose was picked, it never did live long enough, and they would soon wilt away as their petals fall to nothing. It was just so ironic how Red was holding a wilted rose right now that it hurt. Green looked down and watched as Pika carefully added the new gold-red flower to the assortment of flowers that it had arranged for its trainer with detail. "How… how long…" Green whispered, his voice no more than a slight breath.

Pika did not stay with Green; it left to find another flower as it had been doing for a long time. Green's knees were shaking and they began to buckle, and Green let himself fall to his knees. "…how long was I away…?" Green choked, tears forming in his eyes as he shook, hardly able to accept what was right in front of him. He had only been gone for a few months, hadn't he? Last time he was here, Red seemed healthy enough. How could he have died? He seemed to be fine before Green even brought food to him, so he couldn't have starved. He easily endured the cold.

But wait… last time Green was here, there was a storm just like today. A horrendous storm, the like the ones that would only occur in winter. In particular, in December. The storms were never as bad as they were in December. That meant that Green hadn't actually been here a few months ago. He hadn't been here in a year. Green was absolutely shocked at this fact, and he couldn't believe it at all. He took out his phone and checked the date. December 21st. He was actually beginning to remember; today was the exact day he had seen Red last, one year ago today. Green left Red alone for yet another whole year.

Green shook, staring in horror at the date displayed on his phone. "That… that's not possible!" Green yelled, chucking the phone at the cave wall, watching with hatred and fear as it shattered into pieces on the cave floor. For a minute, Green stared at what remained of his phone, still as stone as the facts began to sink in. Then he started shaking, and his hands went to his face as if it could stop him from crying out and stop his tears from flowing. He inhaled, and he started sobbing.

After a few solid minutes of crying harder than he ever had before, he looked over at Red again. Almost as if to make sure he wasn't being deceived, he felt Red's hand. As cold as Green felt outside and upon seeing Red like this, Red's dead hand felt the coldest of all. It was like any warmth that was ever in him was stolen away at last. Green couldn't stand this. Out of everything he ever wanted, he only wanted Red to be alive now. All he had was regrets.

"Why…? Why did you leave me…?" Green quietly pleaded, as though he had expected an answer. But, just like when Red was still alive, he got no answer. No words, no eye contact. Just the cold shoulder. "Why?! You were always better than me, you always had everything I ever wanted, why did you leave?! **Why?!**" Green demanded. 'Because… I didn't want what you wanted. It was given to me, a gift that I would have given you if I could…' a hazy voice said from the back of Green's mind.

Green shot his head around, expecting someone to be there. But there was no one. It was only a voice in his head. Great, now I'm losing it. Just like I lost everything else. Green couldn't ever let this go, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He had only regrets, and wasn't too sure how he would be able to live on. "Red… did you… hate me? Is that why you never talked to me? Is that why you never looked me in the eye? Is it… because I always acted like I hated you? Or… because I didn't come by in so long…?" Green asked the still body of his best friend in front of him.

Green was overcome with sorrow, regret, and rage. He pounded his fists into the dirt like a small child and screamed, crying like an infant. "I'm sorry, Red! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm **sorry!**" Green cried out at the top of his lungs, tears soaking some carnations at his knees. Green sobbed silently then, light-headed and tired. "Just… please… don't hate me… please… I'm so sorry, Red…" Green whispered between sobs, wanting no more than for Red himself to tell him that he was forgiven.

Behind him, Red stood and watched in misery as his best friend cried over him. But of course, Green couldn't feel his presence. Not even Pika could. He had moved on, but was still unable to leave. He couldn't leave, not with so many regrets. Red got on his knees, and hugged Green tightly from behind. But Green couldn't feel his touch. Red wanted no more than to say he was sorry himself and that Green didn't have to apologize. But he did not dare even whisper, for fear that Green would hear him. Red still could not speak to Green ever again, even after death.

-

He was alone again. All alone. The former champion sat by his corpse after already giving up the pipe dream of being able to walk in it again. Red sulked; being a ghost was so boring. He looked at the cave floor of dirt. He tried drawing something in the dirt with his finger, but he made contact with nothing. He was surprised he didn't just fall through the cave floor. The silence of the cave was broken with the tiny pattering of feet running across the dirt floor, and Red perked up a tiny bit. Pika brought him another flower, this time a purple tulip.

After setting it near its dead trainer's feet, the yellow mouse was running outside again to find another offering. Another going away present. After all, Red had only passed away recently. He was still a bit surprised when Green came to visit him, and he was saddened by the fact that he couldn't even say goodbye to Green. But then again, would he still have said anything? Even if Green has seemed to forget about what he said before Red left for Mt. Silver all those years ago, Red still remembered clearly. He took it as a promise. And if he were to break it…

Well, he just wouldn't. Not even now, he wouldn't break the promise. Not that he really could. Green wouldn't be coming back again, not after his visit a week ago from today. And Red couldn't leave the mountain, either. He didn't want to leave Pika alone like this up here. Well, it was sort of already alone technically, but still. Red took a deep breath and sighed. Even if he were alive, would there even really be a point to life for him? He was already the best Pokemon trainer he could possibly be. He couldn't talk to Green. He didn't want to leave Mt. Silver. What else was there?

Suddenly footsteps sounded from the mouth of the cave. They were unfamiliar, and they were not Pika's. But Red was almost afraid of looking to see who it was. The footsteps were so unfamiliar because they were human, and yet they were like. Almost like the footsteps of… a ghost. Realizing this, Red shot his head up to see who it was, confused to see that it was Green. He was surprised to see that Green had come back. Maybe to pay respects? Maybe he would take Red's body away? He hoped not; there was always some sort of pull to his body, another reason he couldn't leave the mountain.

But wait… something was wrong. Beautifully wrong. Green was not crying or even saddened; he looked happy, and he smiled. And Green's focus was not on Red's corpse, but on Red as he was now. Something was terribly, amazingly wrong. Red stood up with fear, staring at Green. To make sure it wasn't what he feared most, Red walked over to the other side of his corpse, and was absolutely horrified when Green's eyes followed him. Green took a few steps forward, and Red went and stood across from him behind his corpse. And then Green approached him… _and walked through the flowers and his corpse._

That was when Red knew the worst had happened. Green was just like him now. Realizing the brunette could see his face, Red hid under his transparent cap, which was pointless. "Why do you do that? Why do you hide under your hat like that?" Green asked, chuckling as he could still see Red's face clearly. Red bit his lip and looked down at the cave floor. Green swiftly removed Red's cap and tilted his chin up, forcing Red to look him in the eyes. "I almost forgot your eyes were red. Do you have any idea how badass that is?" Green asked.

Red took a step back and stared sadly at Green. How could the gym leader—well, former gym leader now—be so happy? "What's wrong?" Green asked quietly, his smile starting to fade. Red only gave him a quizzical look. He wanted to know why Green was… like this. Green seemed to understand immediately, and he pulled down his jacket sleeve to reveal his wrist. Red drew a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened on the sight. Green's wrist was just about mutilated and unrecognizable; sliced and so, so bloody.

"Seeing you like that…" Green said, gesturing to Red's corpse, "…it actually hurt. And… I wanted to join you." The former gym leader explained. Red slowly shook his head, as if trying to deny what was right in front of him. Green's mouth twitched as he tried to force a smile, his eyes still conveying what he truly felt. "Red… I remembered that day. I told you not to talk or let me see you and you took it so seriously and… I'm sorry." Green apologized. Red only blinked at him. Green actually remembered…?

Suddenly Red's mind seemed to stop and time slowed all around as Green did what he had least expected would ever happen between the two of them: Green planted his lips gently on Red's in a chaste kiss. After a few seconds, Green pulled away and laughed at Red's shocked expression. "And…" Green continued, touching Red's cheek with the back of his hand, "…I take it all back. I want you to talk to me. I want to hear your voice." Green said. With his other hand, he took hold of Red's hand. "Please." He said.

Out of all the possible outcomes of leaving for Mt. Silver all those years ago, this one had never come across Red's mind. But now that he remembered how Green had reacted upon finding him dead and how Green had ended his own life just to be with Red. And after Green had just gone and kissed him… he truly did have feelings for Red. And now that Red thought about it; after never speaking because Green didn't want him to, after wanting no more than to see Green somehow while not leaving the mountain, and after feeling so horrified to see that Green had taken his own life…

Maybe Red… felt the same way Green felt about him. It wouldn't be a surprise that they would only realize how they felt about each other after such a tragedy. The last time they felt anything other than dislike, rivalry or disdain with each other was when they were children. That was before they were torn apart by their own ambitions. And now that there's nothing left, all they really had was each other. And maybe that was all they ever really wanted. "…I love you…" Red said quietly, his voice hardly a whisper after years of silence.


	7. Slender

'It's just a game', Red thought, 'how bad could it be?'

One night Red was simply watching an old childhood cartoon in Green's living room when Green challenged him. To a battle? No, a game. They'd played games against each other before, Green usually winning since Red wasn't much of a gamer.

This game was a little bit different. It was single player, and on Green's computer. Red only hoped it wasn't Minesweeper, he only played it once but found it extremely boring.

When Green set up the game for Red, he turned the volume high and plugged in headphones for Red. He put the game menu on max screen as well, grinning the whole time. What sort of game was this?

"Okay, you gotta go around in a forest and find eight sheets of paper. Simple, right?" Green asked. Red just stared at the screen, showing the game menu. The game itself was called 'Slender.' Strange name.

"You have to play it in here with the lights off, otherwise you can barely see the screen." Green lied, and left the room and closed the door behind him. It was obvious he was up to something, and for some reason he wanted Red to play this game alone.

Regardless of his suspicions, Red turned off the lights, sat down, put the headphones on, and hit 'play game.'

It started with a black screen, the sound of footsteps (which sounded more like someone eating potato chips), the sound of someone climbing over a fence and then a flash light flickered on.

It took Red about five seconds to learn that you look around with the mouse and move with WASD. He didn't bother figuring out any other controls.

The background and area he was in didn't even make him slightly nervous, it was just a dark forest with open paths going left and right. Red decided to stay on the paths for the time being, maybe the pages Green was talking about would be there.

As he went he figured out how to turn his flashlight off. He kept walking, and tried to figure out how to turn it on again. He finally figured it out just as he bumped into something, and backed up to look at it.

It was a tree, different from the others. It was eerie-looking with its branches being so twisted and it being the only tree out here in the open area. Upon further inspection of the tree itself, Red found his first page.

He was a bit confused to see that it said 'ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES' in scribbles with an image of a blank face with big, black 'X's where the eyes should be. He clicked on the page, assuming that was how to take a page. Correct, the screen read 'Pages 1/8' and he kept going.

He came across red vehicle by what looked like some sort of shed and looked around. He found the next page on the side of the shed, and Red was even more confused when the page simply said 'HELP ME'.

'Help who?' Red thought. Was there a character in this game that he had to help? Green only told him to collect eight pages. There seemed to be no real reason to this. Red just assumed that the game was keeping his time to see how long it would take to find these pages.

Almost as soon as Red picked up the page, the screen flashed briefly with static and made a loud noise, causing Red to jump. What in the world was that?

Red just imagined it was some sort of glitch, this game didn't even look very new, and moved on. He came across a single red vehicle, and at a distance he could see someone looking at him from within. When he grew closer, he realized the character was looking at him through the windows of the car… and that he had no face.

Red only just noticed, but as he got closer to the faceless being the screen started gaining static. This made him uncomfortable for some reason, so he turned away and moved on. He figured it must have been some sort of glitch.

He was still only two pages in, he remembered, as he came across a tunnel. He didn't like the looks of it, it was far too dark to see what was at the other end. Regardless, he entered. Nearing the end of the tunnel, he found a page that said 'LEAVE ME ALONE'.  
These pages were only confusing him more. First someone was watching and had no eyes, then they needed help, and now they wanted to be left alone?

Red turned around in the tunnel, and right there appeared a tall, thin man in a suit out of nowhere. Seeing this being, whatever it was, was an unexpected surprise enough but the game simply had to emphasize it with a loud noise that made Red jump.

He turned and tried to run, but didn't know what the controls for that was. Then he wondered what in the world that being was. It was the same faceless entity from that red vehicle, the one where Red thought that it was just some sort of glitch. But it wasn't, it was part of the game. Green hadn't told him about that part.

Red noticed the flash light's illumination had begun to grow dull, so he turned it off. He would need to save it for when he was lost. He was only on an open path now. He figured out how to run, and soon the screen started filling up with more static.

As soon as he turned the flashlight on again he saw he was fairly close to the tall man again, and he jumped yet again at the sight and sound.

He accidentally turned his flashlight off and started running to the right. Long after the static wore off and when he stopped bumping into trees, Red turned the light on again and found himself among what looked like totem poles.

He knew there must be a page here. He was beginning to get the idea of this strange game. The paths lead to locations, such as those vehicles or the tunnel. Each location should have a page. There are eight pages. And a creepy man with no face just kept appearing out of nowhere.

Red wouldn't admit it, but every time that being appeared he would jump and almost yell in fright. Even now as he simply went around the totem-poles, his heart was pounding in his chest.

He soon found another page on one of the poles, and it read 'CAN'T RUN.' The screen flashed a quick 'Pages 4/8'. He was halfway there. But still, 'CAN'T RUN'?

'No,' Red thought, 'you use the shift key to run.'

He didn't know where to go next, so he went into the trees. It wasn't long before he came across a very large clearing, and he wondered what in the world was here this time. It was obviously a location for one of the pages.

Soon he began to notice that there were tanks all over the clearing. He went between each of them, searching for the page. He finally found the next page on the side of a tank, and it read 'NO' multiple times around what looked like a doodle of the creature that kept appearing everywhere in the game.

As soon as he took the page he turned left, saw the being right there, and ran the other way, not paying any attention as to where he was going until the static finally stopped. He was now five pages in, and that creature was appearing more frequently now.

Red was still in the clearing, but now there was a building in front of him. It looked like some sort of bath house, the floors and walls were linoleum. Obviously a page was within, but Red really didn't want to go in there.

But he was five pages in, and he wasn't about to give up. He would show Green that he could beat this creepy game.

Around every corner Red expected that faceless man to be right there, and his heart was pounding the whole time. He came across a room with a chair, and the page was right in the middle of the wall there. Red quickly grabbed the page that had no words, just the faceless being and some trees.

Red turned and, without any warning, the faceless being appeared in a split second, and static seemed to coat Red's vision as he dropped the mouse in panic. He saw black tentacles coming from the being and the screen soon showed just its blank face, and Red ripped headphones off his ringing ears before falling off the computer chair.

The screen went black and he couldn't see much in the dark room. He got up and went for the light switch, only to find that for some reason and to his horror the lights weren't working. He went to open the door, but it had been locked from the outside.

Red turned around and standing before him was that same faceless entity from the game, only in reality. Red screamed and it came towards him, he backed up and tripped over something, and fell on Green's bedside table.

Red took the lamp that had been on the bedside table and threw it at the being, but it only got out of the way of the projectile and continued its way to Red from across the room. Red could only cower and hope that whatever this thing had planned for him, that it would end quickly and painlessly.

He was more confused then surprised when the being started laughing, and spoke. "Ha! I knew that game would scare you shitless!" it said, laughing. It went over to the lightswitch and removed a strip of tape that had been placed over it, and turned on the lights.

Then Green removed the white masked that had covered his whole head. "And here I thought I'd never get to scare you. And to think, all it took was a guy with no face and a stupidly pointless game!" Green said, and continued laughing.

Red didn't talk to Green for the whole night, but Green did laugh whenever Red jumped at the smallest of noises for the rest of the night.


	8. Stowaway

The sun was low on the pinkish horizon when Captain Green's Eevee went over to him and urged him to follow. Curious at what his Eevee was on about, he headed down to the main deck from his quarters. Most of his crew had formed a crowd there. "Out of the way! What's going on?" Green demanded, and the crew members moved out of their way to show a dark-haired boy that had been tied to the main mast. "Who's this? How'd he get here?" Green asked everyone. They'd been out at sea for days, and they hadn't seen many other vessels. "We found him hiding in a crate in the hold! He's a stowaway, sir!" someone said.

"A stowaway?" Green said in disgust. He absolutely hated stowaways, the last one he had a few months back he killed himself. "Untie him." Green said. A couple of the crew members went over and untied the dark-haired boy and everyone started cheering when Green took out his cutlass. Then he got a good look at the boy. His hair was the darkest Green had ever seen, his eyes a deep scarlet colour that showed no fear. His skin was pale, and he was thin but slightly muscular. He only wore short-cut trousers that made him appear naked waist-up.

Green held his cutlass to the stowaway's throat. "Who are you?" Green asked. The crew found this odd, Captain Green didn't even ask questions with the last stowaway. He just slit the man's throat and threw his corpse into the water. The young stowaway said nothing, he only stared at Green. The young captain found this odd, the stowaway didn't seem afraid of him. "Captain!" Green heard behind him, and turned to see cabin boy Joey with a yellow mouse. "I found this in the hold as well!" Joey said, trying to hang on to the struggling mouse.

"Come here, Pika." The stowaway said in a quiet, silky voice. The yellow mouse gave the cabin boy a little jolt before running over to the scarlet-eyed boy. Pika stood by its master's side, facing Captain Green's Eevee. "An electric type." Green said in a serious tone. Most of the crew's Pokemon were water-types. In fact, Green may have been the only one on the ship without a water-type. "I'll ask you again, stowaway. Who are you?" Green asked. Pika growled and started charging, and most of the crew backed away in fear. One guy was even getting ready to jump into the cock boat.

"Red." the stowaway said. "Red. Where do you hail from?" Green asked. Now his crew was just plain confused. Why wasn't their captain getting rid of the boy already? "Pallet." Red said simply. Now there was a surprise. Green was also from Pallet. There was something about this stowaway that intrigued Green. Maybe it was his oddly red eyes or the way he was so quiet yet so confident. "When is supper?" Green asked someone behind him. "Ready when you are, captain." The crew member said. Green smirked. "Good. This stowaway will be joining us." Green said, shocking everyone on board.

. . .

In the interior of the ship, many tables and benches were lined up to serve as an eating area. Captain Green usually ate in his own quarters, but today he ate with everyone else, the stowaway named Red sat on the bench beside him. Red didn't eat very much, and Green wondered if the boy was trying to starve himself. Never had he seen someone eat so little. "Now why don't you tell me how long you've been on the Indigo Champion?*" Green asked before sipping some ale. "Ever since you left the Vermilion Coast." Red told him. Green and the few crew members sitting nearest him stared. They left the Vermilion coast months ago. "And you've only just been caught?" Green asked in surprise. "I was more careful than the other one." Red told him. The other one?

"Other one? The stowaway that's long been dead?" Green asked. Red nodded his head. "He was more of a partner than a friend. We thought you were headed to Goldenrod Shore. We thought we could find work there." Red told him as he moved around whatever food remained on his plate with his fork. "Alright, so why did he get caught and you didn't? Most stowaways get caught the first day." Green said. "He was caught the third day. I was just more careful than he was." Red said, and he set his fork down and pushed his plate away. Well damn. He must've been pretty damn careful, then.

"Pi pika!" Pika said, getting up onto the table in front of Green with an empty wooden bowl in its mouth, demanding more food. "That's the critter's fifth bowl already!" someone said. Green looked over at Red. "How'd you keep this thing fed?" Green asked curiously. Red shrugged his shoulders. Green found himself intrigued by this particular stowaway. He was the first who managed to go unnoticed on his ship for so long, but there was something else about him that seemed to catch Green's interest, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Either way, Green didn't want to kill him.

Green let Red stay until they would go to Goldenrod Shore, which would have been a year from then. Red was put to work, and for the first day Green was having trouble finding work for Red. He couldn't cook to save his life, and his cleaning was far from decent. He couldn't wash clothing, either. "What about we make him a harlot?" Joey had suggested then. Green hit the cabin boy in the back of the head for that one. Running out of ideas and for some reason wanting Red to have a good reason to be on board, Red ended up being a servant. He simply served food, carried messages, fetched things for people and basically did whatever he was told to do.

Everything was normal until months later, when the Indigo Champion was a few days away from reaching Goldenrod Shore. Captain Green called for Red to see him in his quarters, and Green had his Eevee sent out of the room. She was curious and wondered what her master was doing, but decided to not worry about it and played with Pika. Green was looking out at the ocean from his window when Red showed up. "I've got to tell you something before you leave for Goldenrod Shore, Red." Green said. After much thought, Green had found out why he was intrigued by Red, why he didn't want to kill him. Now he would confess.

"Yes sir?" Red asked. He had been calling him 'sir' ever since he had been found out. "Please, it's Green." Green said. "Yes, Green?" Red asked again. Green sighed, trying to look for the words he wanted to say. "For a while I've been wondering why I haven't killed you. I usually kill stowaways on the spot. I've only recently found out why I haven't killed you, Red…" Green said, and he locked the door to his quarters. Red stared at him almost nervously as he heard the door lock. "And then I realized that I found you even more bewitching than any woman I've seen." Green said, approaching Red until they were inches away.

Green found his heart had started beating faster as he stared into Red's scarlet eyes. Indeed, he did find the boy endearing. And he wanted him to his and his alone. "I was hoping you'd say that." Red told him. In truth, Red had always found himself captivated by Captain Green. But of course, he couldn't have told him that until now. Green smiled and he wrapped his arms around Red's waist and pulled him closer. In turn, Red wrapped his arms around Green's neck, and they kissed. They started kissing gently and chastely, but soon they started using tongues. Then Green pulled away, and started kissing and sucking Red's neck.

He found Red's sweet spot, and lingered there until Red started moaning softly. Green, still kissing Red, picked him up and gently laid him down on his cot. Green was over him with his knee between Red's legs as he kissed his collarbone and slowly removed Red's tunic, feeling him as he went. Green tossed Red's tunic somewhere behind him and started kissing his chest. He moved downward until his mouth was over one of Red's nipples, and he licked and sucked it as his fingers tweaked the other, making Red let out another soft moan. Then Green started to trail a line of soft kisses down Red's abdomen, and stopped when he reached Red's trousers.

Red watched as Green stopped to undress himself, tossing his clothing somewhere behind him before he removed Red's trousers and undergarments. Green started to rub Red's sex organ, and Red bit his lip to hold back a moan. Green smirked. He just couldn't wait to have Red writhing under him, begging for him to take him. Green decided to tease even further by putting Red's cock in his mouth, licking it slowly. "G-Green…. Stop teasing, dammit…" Red groaned. That wouldn't stop Green from what he was doing. Green had Red's cock further in his mouth and he started to add suction to tease Red further, and he whispered his name in longing.

When Green figured Red couldn't take much more, he removed Red's cock and for a minute, he enjoyed the sound of Red gasping in pleasure, moaning ever so softly for more. Red held his breath as Green penetrated him slowly with two fingers and started scissoring him. Soon Green withdrew his fingers and he was quick to position himself and Red. The black-haired boy drew a sharp intake of breath as Green slowly began to insert his cock inside him. Red fought the nagging urge to press himself against Green, trying to let Green have control. When Green filled Red, he gave the dark haired boy a moment to get used to the feeling.

Then, he slowly began to remove himself until his cock was nearly out, only to thrust back inside, as deep as he could again. He continued the motion slowly, trying not to hurt Red. He slowly went faster and harder, trying not to lose control, as it was clearly Red's first time. However, it seemed Red was the one who had lost control. He had started bucking his hips against Green's, and soon they were in sync. Red was writhing under Green the whole time as he nearly screamed Green's name, but would catch himself and simply whimper. "Green… d-don't stop… don't stop-!" Red cried.

Soon Green was going as hard and fast as he could, overridden by pleasure. Red felt so good, so tight… Green and Red both had reached their climaxes at the same time, and froze as they both came. For minutes, they laid there, Green on top of Red, as their orgasms faded. Then Green withdrew his cock from within Red, and laid next to the gasping boy. They laid next to each other on the cot that barely fit the two of them, staring at the rafters above their heads. "Red… you said you were going to Goldenrod Shore to look for work. Will I ever see you again?" Green asked. "Well, I think I changed my mind. If I have your permission, Captain, I would like to stay here with you." Red said. Green chuckled. "Alright, then I'll be needed a bigger cot. And please, it's Green." Green told him.


End file.
